


Something Short & Bittersweet

by ShadowWolf421



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolf421/pseuds/ShadowWolf421





	Something Short & Bittersweet

“Baby?!” he cried out the darkness, panicking having found her side of the bed empty.

  


“I’m here, I just had to go to the bathroom,” she said emerging from the shadows of the hallway.  She slid back into bed as he held the covers open for her.

 

“Please just hold me a while, okay?” he implored as he turned over to face the other wall.

 

“Of course I will!” She threw her arms around him, embracing him tightly. “Nightmares again, sweetie?” she whispered softly, kissing his neck while smoothing his hair with her other arm. Her right arm never left its spot around his waist.

 

“Yes. We can talk about it in the morning. I’m so tired baby, but I cannot settle without you.”

 

“Okay. Shush, I’m right here,” she said squeezing him slightly,” and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

It didn't take but maybe five minutes before she heard his breathing level off, a few minutes more and he was snoring soundly. She couldn’t sleep, however, too many questions swirled around in her mind. The news they hadn’t gotten was the total opposite of what they expected from the month before. The chemo had stopped working. The cancer was spreading more aggressively. Last month, the prognosis was good. Now they were saying to get his affairs in order.  She just didn’t understand it  and prayed they were wrong.

 

They had been planning their life together, and now they had to plan a funeral. It wasn’t fair! She cried silently, not wanting to stir him, seeing the future crumble mentally. Soon, they’d be visiting Hixson’s to make arrangements. Perhaps tomorrow they’d sit down and discuss it between themselves first. She was scared, but resolute to stay by his side until the end. He needed her, she was his rock. Someone needed to be there for him, someone to sign off on things when he couldn’t. He wanted no one else but her.

 

Yes, in the next few days, they’d talk and make his final arrangements. Tonight was a different story. Tonight, she'd hold onto him for dear life.

 

 


End file.
